The Bonds of Love
by RiliaJames1997
Summary: Katia Jiners was your average teenage high school student. She never expected to meet four guys who would change her life forever- and certainly never expected to fall in love with one of them either. This is her story. My first story! Please tell me what you think! :)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE **

MY NAME IS KATIA JINERS.

Weird name, huh? Well, anyway, this is my life. I moved to the crappy state of Ohio, in the small city district of Chillicothe. I used to live in Reynoldsburg. I was born October 1st, 1997. I am 15 years old. I have dark brown hair and eyes with the mix of Mexican and Asian for my skin. And, no, I can't speak Spanish or Chinese, or any type of language. I speak the native language: ENGLISH! (I'm not British either, though it'd be kimda cool. Lol)

I've been at school since the beginning of January after everybody got back from winter break. I've made a couple of friends, but not very many since I'm super-duper shy. I barely talk to people unless I'm forced to, or if I'm bored. Oh, and I'm also hearing-impaired, meaning I have to wear hearing aids.

But I'm just like everyone else, even though I cover my ears with my very long hair. I like to read, draw, sing, and act. OK,enough with the boring introduction. TO LE BOMB! (I mean, story... ) I was sitting in my assigned seat in homeroom (which is first period everyday, for two hours) when Mrs. Irvin announced that there were some new students here. I looked up from being engrossed in my drawing of Evanescence's Amy Lee, (for a school project and I was trying to get it done), and watched as four teenage/college looking guys walked through the doors and stood in front of the class.

"Class, this is our new transfer students from Ispwich, Massachuets (I can't spell it,ok?)," she said. "These are..."

"Caleb Danvers."

"Pogue Parry."

"Reid Garwin."

"Tyler Simms."

Thier names sounded familiar, but I place my finger on it. I returned to my drawing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the new kids take thier seats in the front row, in a square. After 5 minutes, after attendence, Mrs. Irvin announced," Alright. Acting scene! Today is all about improvising! So... who has not gone?" The class groaned. Silently, I prayed to myself, _Not me. don't pick me_. Mrs. Irvin made up a thing that allowed us to move, and talk during study hall, since people complained it was boring and quiet. Basically, all you had to do was act until class was over. I never done it before, but it seemed like a fun experience. The problem was, I was too shy.

"So... will...Katia Jiners-" I face-palmed myself. "Annnnddddd... hmmm... new kid, Reid Garwin come up here?" I took a deep breath, then walked to the front of the room, ignoring the whispers and stares and giggles. Reid was hesitating until one of his friends-Caleb, I guess- poked him and hissed, "Go up there, idiot!" We faced each other.

Dang it, why'd he have to be tall? I had to look up at him, since I was short, about I dunno, and he was about 6'1'' or something like that.

Reid had blue eyes, blond hair,a hansome face and was wearing fingerless black gloves and a beanie on his head, complete with black long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, with a chain-like belt(which I'm pretty sure are against the school clothes policy.) He looked like a troublemaker, what with that growing smirk on his face. I cleared my throat.

"Ok, guys. Improvise!"Mrs. Irvin said.

I tried really hard not to blush, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't succeeding. I tried thinking. Then I got an idea. I grabbed Reid, and led him out into the hallway. He stared at me.

"Improvise,remember?" I told him. I poured all my anger and rage inside me. Then I slammed the door open and stormed inside.

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. People looked shocked. I moved angrily around the desks, before plopping myself into my desk. Reid, who had followed me, stood by me, arms crossed over his chest. I fiercily started scribbling in my sketchpad on a black page, doing quick sketches.

"Katia..."

"How could you do that to me?!" I demanded, without looking up. Nothing. "You know what? Screw this," I shouted, shoving my stuff from my desk to the floor. I sighed, then bent down to pick them up. Reid, knelt down and helped me. I snatched my things from his hands, stood up and collected my stuff, walking to the door. But Reid blocked my way.

"Get out of my way," I growled.

"No," he replied. "We need to talk."

"Not now,"I said, trying to scoot around him. We were standing in front of the front row. Everyone had thier eyes on us. I guess, waiting what the freak would do. "I'm going to be late!" I protested. He sighed. Then he pushed me into a desk.

"Sit your a** down, I'm trying to talk to you, Katia!" I looked up at him in real disbelief. Just go with it, Katia.

"Look, Katia, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. But I don't regret it. Look I guess what I'm trying to say is...I-"

"You don't care about me!"I shouted back. "No one does! I'm a f-ing freak! Everybody hates me!" Real tears ran down my cheeks. I was literally saying what was on my mind. "And-and-" I broke down, sobbing. Reid embraced me carefully. Crap, I didn't mean for this to happen.

"It's okay, Katia. You'll wake up soon. This is all just a dream." I looked up at him, sniffling.

SCENE CHANGE-THE (FAKE) BED-ROOM (I put three desks together, and laid on top of them for my bed, using my stupid sparkly pink sweater as my blanket). I opened my eyes (saw everyone watching me). I sat up, realizing this was all a dream. Then all of a sudden, a girl said,"Freak!" then pushed me over the desks.

That was not the plan. I knocked my head into the wall, and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I opened my eyes. I saw Reid kneeling in front of me, lips moving. I couldn't catch what he was saying. I heard a buzzing sound, then realized my hearing aids were squealing. I reached up, turned the volume down, and the words reached my ears.

"Are you okay?" he was asking. I nodded. I gave him this look that said 'Improvise!' He nodded really quick, then helped me up. I saw no sign of the girl who pushed me. He gave me a weird look once he saw a glimpse of my hearing aid, then composed himself.

"Let me guess. I'm in Dream-works Disney World," I said.

"Pretty much,"he replied. I cursed myself. "Why do I always fall asleep in class?"

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Hey, that's not my fault," he said. I rolled my eyes. He smirked. I paced back and forth.

"So... why are you here?"

"I'm here to help keep your dreams controlled." Oh, like that explained everything. I scoffed. He turned to his friends. They got up, and walked to us. Reid turned around.

"We help control your dreams," the tallest boy said, the one who must be Caleb. He had dark brown hair,dark brown eyes, light skin, and a muscular build.

"Oh, so what, you're the Dream Police?" I snorted.

"Yes," the boy with the shoulder-lengthed light brown hair answered. He looked to be the same height as Caleb, and Reid. He wore motorcyle-like clothes. A black leather jacket and ripped jeans.

"Ohh. Well...in that case...Oh! Look, there's a llama! Go check it out!" I retorted, pointing across the room.

Caleb snapped his fingers. "Pogue. Reid. Come with me. Tyler, stay here."

I watched as they walked across the room. I turned to Tyler. He was obviously the youngest of the group maybe about a year younger or so. He was the same height as the others, only with boyish features. He had light/dark brown hair, with light blue eyes. He had a more lighter skin tone than Reid and Caleb. He cleared his throat. We sat down on the floor. Awkward. In a few minutes, the others come and sit by Tyler facing me. I sit criss-crossed, hands in my lap.

"Did ya find anything?"I asked.

"Nope. Not unless you count the llama that stole my donut," Reid said.

"So...tell us about you," Caleb interrupted gently after smacking Reid's head.

"Well... I'm Katia. I'm 15. I'm a freshman. I moved here 4 weeks ago, and I'm still new here so... I'm adopted. I don't speak Spanish, by the way, just to clarify that. I like to draw... read... sing... act..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Any questions for me?"

"Why do you look so sad?" A voice spoke for the first time. I looked up towards the voice. Tyler stared at me, waiting for an answer. I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You just look sad. Like... you've seen something terrible," he mumbled shyly.

I frowned. "I don't know," I told him. "I guess it's because the way people view me. I'm... kinda deaf. Anddd...I don't know. Trust me. If people saw the real me, they'd run in the other direction, screaming. I'm a freak. I'll always be a freak. That's how life is."

They looked at me with... pity? Sympathy? I couldn't tell. The bell rang, startling us. We got to our feet, and collected our stuff, heading our separate ways. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew them from somewhere.

I met up with my friends, Bree and Rebecca at lunch in the Commons, which is inside the school. Bree, who is a natural redhead, twinkled her green eyes and said, " We got some new hot boys!"

"I heard from where those boys are from, they're called the 'Sons' for some weird reason. I don't really get it," Rebecca spoke quietly while eating her sandwich. She has shoulder-lengthed light brown hair, and light blue eyes. From our little bench against the wall, we watched the "Sons" sitting at a empty table, eating thier lunch. Pogue got up, cell phone in his hand, pressed up against his ear, began walking to the men's restroom.

As he walked past us, I heard him say," Hey, Kate... Yes,baby. I missed you too...How's Sarah? Ok, I'll tell Caleb... Tell her that he misses and loves her and..."

Bree pouted. "Dang! All the good guys are taken."

"What about that guy?" Rebecca asked, pointing at Caleb.

"That's Caleb. I think he's Sarah's boyfriend." I tried explaining, even though I wasn't sure if this "Sarah" was his girlfriend or not. We watched as Caleb got up, walking to Pogue, leaving only Tyler and Reid. Reid looked like to be hitting on every girl there was inside the school.

He flashed them a smile. Twinkled his blue eyes at them... Ugh... Tyler, on the other hand, was quietly eating his food, then he decided to throw a open bag of Cheetos at Reid. Reid caught the bag mid-air, exclaiming, "Thanks, Baby-Boy!"

Rebecca crinkled her nose. "Ugh. Why'd he call him, 'Baby-Boy'?"

"He's the youngest," I replied. Tyler just shook his head, threw his lunch away, waved to me, then sat down. The others returned to thier seats. They looked to be a important discussion, occansicanly glancing over from time to time towards me. Ok, that was only Reid and Tyler...but still...

Finally...I realized where I've seen them before. No freaking way! No wonder... Wow... The Sons in our very own school. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see Tyler come up to us. I snapped back to reality.

"Hey, Katia...do you and your friends want to sit with us?" Rebecca poked my shoulder. I nodded. "We would love to."

Over the next couple of days, we sat with the boys, learning more about them. Everyone's parents knew each other, so the boys practically grew up with each other like they were brothers. Rebecca moved which made me more sadder (we keep in contact each day). The only people that would talk to me were the "Sons" and Bree.

And for that, I was grateful.

Reid flirted with me (I think, even though I couldn't tell if he was or wasn't), Caleb was teaching me more about self-defense, since he said, and I quote, "You need to, for someone your size. People'll take advantage of it ", I wasn't really getting the hang of it. Pogue let me ride with him on his motorcycle, Tyler let me help him draw so he wouldn't fail art. One day, they were held up by Mr. Stevens who demanded that they help him with something, so Caleb told me to go ahead and eat my lunch, and not wait for them. Bree was in the lunch line. I felt a tap on my shoulder and found the Popular clique standing before me. Crap. Not now.

"So, how are you doin', Katie?" Melissa asked sitting down next to me.

"Katia," I corrected. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Look... are you on drugs?"

"What?"

"'Cause... if you are, you seriously need help."

"What are you talking about?"

"We saw you last night. In the bathroom, " Emily said. Seriously? What the heck were they talking about?

"Don't deny it."

"Okay...look," I started, standing up. "I don't what you're talking about and-" I screamed as a bucketful of warm water poured all over me.

I felt it pour down my face, dripping. Melissa, and the Pops stared at me horrifed.

"What the f*** is up with your face?!" she screamed, as they backed away from me. I

stared at them. I heard footsteps and I saw Caleb, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler. They froze when they saw me. Bree pushed through the crowd that was surrounding us. I looked around at each of them, giving them a glimpse of my face. I knew what they were seeing, the horrible remains of the three-degree burns that were on the right side of my face. There was no skin only muscle. No eyelid, eyebrow, cheek... nothing. My eye had barely a socket to hold it up. Basically, I looked like that one guy from The Dark Knight movie, who got burned in the face from the building explosion after Batman saved him. I felt tears filling up my eye-the side that wasn't burned, then turned and ran to the bathroom.

Bree came in immediately after me. I covered the right side with my hand so she wouldn't have to see it.

"Just ignore them," she said. I noticed she was holding my bag in one hand.

"Was that makeup?" she asked. I nodded, wiping my tears away. Lots and lots and lots of makeup. She reached into my bag, and pulled out my makeup.

"If you don't want to be friends anymore..." I croaked out. "I'll understand."

She gave me a small smile and said she'd seen worse. I knew I could count on her. She started putting makeup on me carefully. I told her she shouldn't have to do it but she insisted. Within a couple of minutes, my face looked normal. She did a great job, for a first timer.

As she put my stuff away, she spoke," How'd that happen?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said softly, closing my eyes, banishing the terrible memory for now. I stood up. No matter what anybody thought of me, I was going to be myself. For the first time in my life.

"Sorry, Bree," I apologized, before wiping away her work. I stared at the girl in the mirror. Who was this girl? I smiled at my reflection. "She's me," I whispered aloud.

I turned and with my head held high, walked out of the restroom, showing my new accepted self.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next few weeks were really hard for me, add my face to my hearing aids, I was now the weird freak in school. People stared at my face, even took pictures of it. I tried not to show them they were getting to me. Why was I so weak? A few days eariler, Bree had to transfer to our other high school. She talked/texted me every chance she got, telling me that I was my own person, and not to let anybody bring me down, and to let the boys help me. Caleb, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler were the only ones who would talk to me besides the teachers. Reid got into a lot of trouble because he kept punching people in the face every time they talked trash about me. On a Tuesday, I was talking to them at lunch when I hear a commotion. Girls were laughing and squealing. I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like we have a new student," Caleb mumbled, glancing at someone.

I heard someone walking behind me, then lean against our table.

"Hey, Katia," a voice said. I knew that voice. Oh, crap. Not him. I looked up, seeing Jakson Greens standing there, arms crossed over his chest, smiling at me. He was a popular guy and also the star quarterback of the school. Apparently, he moved but I guess he's back now. He had short blond hair and green eyes.

I forced a smile. "Hi, Jakson..."

He glanced at Caleb, Reid, Pogue and Tyler, and wrinkled his nose a little like he couldn't believe they were sitting with me. He stared at my face for a really long time. He introduced himself to them, and vise versa. Jakson leaned towards me, said," Are you going to go to the party? At Summer's?" I forced another smile.

"Sure."

He smiled again, then kissed my forehead. I heard 'ew-s' and groans. He said bye and left.

I turned back to the boys who were looking at me.

"We met at a party one time," I explained. "But he's not my boyfriend."

They "oh-ed" and nodded. I resumed helping Tyler with his work, pointing out the things he needed to shade or darken. He was a great drawer;he drew people very realisticaly. He just need help with the shading and stuff like that. Next week, you had to draw somebody that you knew.

I asked if I could draw them, they said, "Yes." I was happy. I still had no clue who Tyler was going to draw though. Friday passed, and Monday came. I turned in my drawing of The Sons. Ms. Dye lterally gaped at it. The best drawings were going to be posted on a wall outside in The Commons. I still hadn't seen Tyler's drawing. I figured he maybe drew one of his best friends or girlfriend or a family relative. At lunch, I saw all the drawings were up, so I walked over to them, withe Sons behind me.

I saw my drawing in the middle of them all.

"Wow, you did a really awesome job," Caleb said, smiling at me."You really got every detail of us."

I blushed.

"Thanks," I said, quietly. I looked at the other drawings.

I saw a dog, a owl,a... vampire? Alright, then. A fish, Morgan Freeman... me. I looked closer. Yup, it was definately me. Unlike the others,which were black and used with pencil, this one was colored fully. It was me, with the burns on my face, but barely. You really couldn't see them but they were faint. My eyes shone out, light in them... I looked happy. I couldn't really remember the last time I looked like that. My lips were curled in a hint of a small smile, my hair flowing around my face. I looked... beautiful. I looked down at the corner and read the name: **TYLER SIMMS**.

I turned around. Tyler was looking at me, giving me a smile. I laughed gently. "You did that?" I asked in awe.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"So..you really didn't need help at all?"

Tyler shook his head. "Nope."

"Thank you," I said.

I wanted to hug him but I'm sure that it would be weird so I just kept smiling, then stopped. After school was over, I walked back to my aparment. I live alone, since my parents died in a car crash a while back. Mrs. Rarsa was a nice land-lady. As long as I paid the bills and rent, I was allowed to live in the apartment.

I walked in, closed the door, and collasped on top of my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was standing in a room, in what looked to be a basement with stone walls, with bookcases shoved against the walls. In the dead center laid was a circle of wood emboired with stones. Suddenly, it erupted into flames. I jumped. I turned, and saw a boy with short cropped almost shaven black hair. He looked to be around the Sons' age and height. He had dark brown eyes. He smirked at me. I stared at him, then smelled something burning. I realized it was me. I was on fire. I screamed trying to swat the flames out.

Then it all went black. I realized there was a knock on the door. I sighed to myself, smoothed back my hair, and went to open it. I looked out, no one was there. Huh. I closed the door. I began thinking. I got an idea. I grabbed my shoes, and my stupid pink sparkly jacket. Once I got outside, it was pouring rain, thundering and lightning. I was going to have to walk but I didn't care. I knew it was dangerous, but I just... I don't know.

I arrived at the house at midnight. I'm kinda amazed I didn't get struck by lightning on the way. It was a old colony house. I walked up the porch and knocked on the door.

I heard a woman's voice saying, "Who would that be? Honey, would you get that?" The door opened, and Caleb stood there.

He looked surprised. "Katia? What are doing here? Did you walk all the way up here? Come inside, quick."

Caleb stepped aside, as I walked in.

"What are you doing here, Katia? Mother, get a towel!"

"No...," I protested. If I was right about him, about all of them. He could do what I asked. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Katia?"

"Can you fix it?" I asked. "My face?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't lie to me. I know who you guys are!"

"And what might that be?" he asked,no expression on his face.

"You're The Covenant."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**CALEB (P.O.V)**

I heard a knock on the door.

Mother said,"Who could that be? Honey, could you get that?"

I walked to the door, and opened it. To my surprise, Katia was standing there, drenched from the rain. How'd she find out where we lived?

"Katia?"I asked. "What are you doing here? Did you walk all the way up here? Come inside, quick." I stepped inside, letting her in, closing the door. I turned and faced Katia who had pushed off her hoodie.

"What are you doing here? Mother, get a towel!" I shouted as she protested.

I studied her. She was very beautiful for a freshman. Any guy would be lucky to have her. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Katia?" I prompted, waiting for an answer. Thank God the guys were upstairs. And thank God, I soundproofed those rooms. 'Cause I seriously didn't need to hear Pogue and Kate getting it on.

"Can you fix it? My face?"

Wait, what? Did I hear her correctly? I must've, because when I asked her what she meant, she replied, "Don't lie to me. I know who you guys are!"

Wait...could've she have... No. She's talking about something else. Keep a straight face, Caleb, I chided myself.

"And what might that be?" I asked, stotic.

"You're The Covenant," she said.

S***! She did.

She stared at me. I sighed, dropping my arms. Where was Mother with the dang towel?

"Can you fix my face or not?" Katia asked, staring into my eyes. I saw loss, hate, sadness, depression... hope in her eyes. Begging...pleading... I swallowed slightly, then carefully chose my words. Do what's best for her.

"No." I said, watching as her face fell. "I can't. I'm sorry, Katia."

She bit back tears, trying hard not to cry. She turned, walking towards the door. She opened the door.

"Katia... I'm sorry."

Ah, who was I kidding? I knew I could do it, so why was I lying to her? To protect her. She stepped outside.

"Don't worry. I won't tell, " she said quietly.

Wait, don't let her walk in the damn rain, you idiot! Drive her home!

"Wait!" I called out.I grabbed my jacket and the keys toTyler's van. He would kill me later for taking it out without his permission, but I didn't care.

I drove her home in silence, then I walked her inside to her apartment. I kind of expected her parents to come rushing out demanding where'd she been, but they never did. She must've snuck out really quietly. Even I couldn't do that unless I Used.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked, watching her. She nodded, smiling weakly. Without thinking, I pulled her into a quick hug. She broke down, sobbing. Man, I felt bad now. I patted her back, saying nothing. This really meant a lot to her. Well, duh. She pulled away, sniffling, walking inside, then closing the door quietly. I stared at the door before walking downstairs, getting back into the car, and driving to the house. How did Katia know? None of us Used in front of her. We were careful. And with Tyler Ascending in a few weeks... we couldn't risk that. I thought back to my Ascension. That night I thought I would lose Sarah... When my Father willed his Power over to me... That burst of unimaginable pain and energy I felt... I couldn't imagine what Tyler would feel like when he Ascended. We would help him through it... Just like we did for Pogue and Reid.

I headed upstairs to my room. My girlfriend, Sarah was already there. She was the only other person to know about The Covenant. I had decided to tell her the truth after a Creation(spider) spell had been Used. Pogue had been deciding on telling Kate about us, after the Creation spell placed on her had been removed... I still didn't know if he told her yet. I crawled into bed silently, kissed her forehead, and fell asleep. In what seems like minutes, I woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up in bed. Someone was Using and big time.

I stormed out to the hallway, and was about pound on Reid's door, when he yanked it open.

"It wasn't me. I felt it too," he said. I heard two other doors open, and saw Pogue and Tyler stepping out. I saw Kate, Pogue's fianceé looking over Pogue's shoulder. She was a pretty African-American girl, with shoulder-lengthed dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Pogue told her to go back to sleep. If it wasn't them...

We all exchanged looks and came to the same conclusion: We were going back to Ipswich.

I hugged and kissed Sarah, my beautiful green-eyed, blond haired angel goodbye. I told her she and Mother should stay here just in case we had to come back. I watched as Pogue kissed Kate, and held her for a really long time. Meanwhile, Tyler and Reid were standing by the wall, awkwardly. We got into Tyler's Black Hummer H2 after saying our goodbyes. I put the van into drive.

Pogue said,after a moment of silence:" I told Kate about us...The Covenant."

"And, how'd she take it?" I asked. Each other member held thier breaths as they waited for the response.

"Suprisingly, pretty well,"Pogue replied. "She said that she'd wished I had told her eariler, after the Creation incident. She kept wondering how the spider bites were magically there one day, then gone the next. So I told her."

I headed down a familiar street, then stopped in a familiar place. We got out and walked towards the aparment. We'd seen where Katia had lived after we followed her home to make sure no one beat her up along the way. I hesitated and knocked on the door.

**KATIA (P.o.V) **

I heard a knock on my door. I placed the bookmark on pg. 30 of Dark Visions:Book 1, The Strange Power (by: L.J. Smith). Very fitting, yes? I got up and walked to the door. I opened it to find Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb standing there. I listened as Caleb explained that they were leaving for a bit and wouldn't be back for a while. I don't know why, but I started crying again. Maybe because they were leaving and I would be on my own. Left to fend for my self.

"So... do you understand?" Caleb was saying.

Right. Covenant business, maybe. But I didn't dare say that aloud. The others didn't need to know I knew. I nodded, tears spilling out quickly.

"Hey, we'll be back, Katia. Don't worry," Caleb told me, pulling me into a hug. "We'll be back."

I pulled away, then hugged Pogue, Reid, then Tyler. Tyler and Reid both held me a bit second longer than the others. I pulled away again. I wiped my tears.

"I'll miss you guys," I said.

"We'll miss you too," Reid replied.

Caleb gave me a number. "Call us if you have any problems or if you just wanna talk," he said.

I took the paper. Then they pulled me into a group hug. I waved goodbye, then I retreated back into my room, flopped on my bed and cried all night.


End file.
